User blog:Silent Andromeda/Killed in Action: Chapter 7
Previous: Chapter 6 Chapter 7 Month: Uniarch Year: 2591 Time: 20:00 Scene: Gunfire Iron Panther militia were falling back as a Crifaan police force was firing. A large Iron Panther vehicle was being escorted away, but some escorts were downed. "Down in front, return fire!" Commanded General Mekano. They obeyed. *POWPOWPOWPOW* "Come on! Faster before the Southern Military decides to intervene!" "We're losing men!" Shouted General Durmung. "I know! We got to think of something!" "Can't we throw a bunch of smoke grenades?" "We don't have time for that! That's it! Send the special forces!" "SEND THE SPECIAL FORCES!" Quickly a military vehicle dispatched several militia wearing armor resembling ancient roman fighters. They carried MCP76 gatling guns. *RIIIIN POWPOWPOWPOWPOW* The enemy was forced to fall back. "Yes! Keep it up!" "This is retarded." William said. "We should have sent them sooner." "You crazy? It is a last resort. I really did not want to have to waste such heavy weaponry. Don't you understand?" "Not really, but whatever. We got what we want. Time to head back to base." "PACK UP, MEN! WE'RE HEADING BACK TO BASE!" ---- The Iron Panther base: now much more expanded then before. The large freight vehicle arrived along with the group of fighters. It was slowly brought in and Generals Mekano and Durmung proceeded to the inner chambers. They entered a room where General Setán and Muher waited. "The package has arrived." William announced. "Excellent!" Said Neil. "Oversee the proceeding phases. Return to the loading bay." "Right on it." William and Christian exited. "What did we steal? No one told me." Ali asked. "Cloning technology." "'Technology?'" "Yes. A whole freaking setup. It will look perfect in our base." "Oh, right. Because of that Hell's Army thing? The one kind of thing that the government COULDN'T cover up." "Precisely. It was only a matter of time until they'd start imitating their technology. Good God the military is terrible at being discrete. But not that I'm complaining. After all, it did result in finding my soul armor." He looked at his Chaos uniform in the room. "What are we going to do with this?" "Come with me. I feel like taking a walk." ---- They walked amongst a catwalk which passed several testing chambers. "I'm real glad Daryl didn't try to resist. Leave it to him to plan all of this hi-tech stuff." Said Ali. "Indeed. Now I can tell you something I've been wanting to do. You see, there's a reason we're here now. Do you remember our little incident 7 years ago?" "Who could forget?" "Exactly. They abandoned us. It's their fault we have nearly died so many times. You value your life, don't you?" "Of course!" "Right. So to Hell with them! I say it's time we exact revenge!" "But how?" "Oh, it's simple." He said as they walked over a chamber with a dragon corpse receiving cybernetic implants. "With this new package, we can carry on the work that those alien masterminds left unfinished. We'll rebuild their army. Enough talk! Send out men to gather the most hostile animals they can find! It's time we make the field even. The Northern Military will rue the day they left us for dead!" To Be Concluded Category:Blog posts